The Rise of Mecha Rocket
by fanfiction9821
Summary: Rocket meets a fate worse than death. Now, Team New Mobotropolis has a tough choice to make: either stand by and watch their greatest enemy destroy Mobius or destroy Rocket forever. Can they stop Mecha Rocket before it's too late or will Mobius submit to its newest and greatest threat?
1. Mecha Rocket's Creation

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here with what could be my greatest story ever. I know I said that about Into the Temple, but that wasn't really my best piece of work. I was still starting off at the time, but I'm not now. Now, I am a professional fanfiction author. This story is called The Rise of Mecha Rocket. Before you say anything, this story was not inspired by any movie, video game, or TV show/cartoon episode like the other stories were. No, this was inspired by a recent and tragic event in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series: Sally's roboticization. Since that event, things have taken a turn for the worse: Antoine sacrified his own life to protect Elias, Elias was dethroned and replaced by Ixis Naugus, Bunnie had left to go on her own journey, NICOLE was banished to Freedom HQ, and the Freedom Fighters were disbanded once again. Here you go, guys. Here's my newest story. I really hope Sonic can rescue his own girlfriend from Eggman's clutches.

* * *

Rocket was still sleeping as a result of his own K.O. Grenade going off. His grenade has caused him, Scourge, Fiona, and Frost to drop to the ground while they were leaving New Mobotropolis. Rocket had remembered how his request to place Scourge and Fiona on the team was denied by Sally and Sonic. Rocket woke up a little dazed and with blurry vision. As his vision cleared, he saw Eggman standing there with an evil grin on his face and a remote with his hand.

"Eggman," Rocket said, banging on the glass of the tube he was in.

"Well, it ain't Dr. Seuss," Eggman said.

"What do you want with me?!"

"Simple. You're going to become my greatest achievement. You are my newest cybernetic soldier."

"'You are my newest cybernetic soldier.' That's a load of BS and you know it, Eggman! How am I gonna become your newest cybernetic crony," Rocket asked.

"Easy. Like this," Eggman responded. He then pressed a button on the remote, causing Rocket's body to change. Slowly, his skin became steel and his eyes became optics.

"They'll know who did this!"

"You're right. They will know who did it. That's what'll make it all the more fun to watch you eliminate them one by one." Rocket howled in pain as the final changes from heroic hedgehog to cybernetic soldier took place. After it was all said and done, the tube had opened up and Eggman walked over to his newest creation. Suddenly, the newly created Mecha Rocket sprang to life and looked at Eggman.

**How may I be of service to you?**

* * *

In another room far from the room where Rocket was destroyed and replaced by Mecha Rocket, Frost, Scourge, and Fiona were still unconscious. Fiona groaned as she came back into reality. She looked around and saw that she, Scourge, and Frost were in a wall with no doors or windows.

"Great. We can't get out," Fiona muttered to herself before noticing a metal box set in the middle of the room and a screen on the wall.

"Man, my head hasn't hurt this much since Rocket gave me the beating of a lifetime," Scourge said as he and Frost came to.

"Well, you probably deserved it, Scourge," Frost said.

"I did not! He beat me up unfairly."

"Actually, Scourge did deserve it. He called your friend a punk and the rest is history."

"That's what I thought."

"Whatever," Scourge said before noticing the metal box in the room. "What's with the box?"

"I noticed that, too. I don't why it's here, but it must be important," Fiona said.

"You're right, Fiona," Eggman said as his face showed up on the screen. "The box is important because it holds your destruction."

"Oh, please. You really expect us to buy that load," Frost asked.

"I expect you to surrender. Otherwise, I may have to unleash my newest creation onto Mobius," Eggman said.

"Get lost, Eggman. You know we'll never surrender."

"Fine then. Don't say I didn't warn you." Eggman then pressed one of the buttons on his remote. Frost, Scourge, and Fiona turned around when they heard whirring coming from inside the box.

"What is that?"

"I'm not sure, Fi, but I can already tell it ain't good," Scourge said.

"Please. Whatever it is, it can't scare this guy," Frost said, referring to himself. Seconds later, whatever was inside the box tried to punch its way out.

"Scared now, Frost," Fiona asked.

"Hell, no. I can handle this." A second later, a clenched fist punched a hole through the box. Soon, two red eyes looked at Frost.

"I surrender! I surrender," Frost cried, banging on the screen.

"Too late. That offer expired ten seconds ago," Eggman said before the box fell apart and revealed what could be the greatest threat to Mobius yet.

"Behold!"

"No. What'd you do to him?!"


	2. The Battle Begins

"Behold," Eggman said as the box holding his newest creation and the greatest threat to Mobius fell apart.

"No. What'd you do to him," Frost asked as he, Scourge, and Fiona saw Mecha Rocket standing before them.

"I simply liberated him."

"By taking away his own free will!" Frost was then lifted off the ground by Mecha Rocket who had his throat in a vice grip.

**Watch what you say about the master.**

"I'll say whatever I wanna say," Frost said.

**If that's the way you want it.** Mecha Rocket then threw Frost against the wall with his strength. The throw was so powerful that Frost was able to create a gaping hole in the wall that could be used a door and an escape route.

"Come on, Scourge! Frost made an exit for us," Fiona said before she ran out of the room.

"Right behind you, Fi," Scourge said before following Fiona.

"Wait up!" Frost then helped himself to his feet and ran after the others.

"You're letting them get away," Eggman said.

**I'm simply letting them warn Team New Mobotropolis about me. I'll be far more dangerous than I was now by the time they get the permission to do so.**

"Excellent thinking. Let's get to work."

**Certainly. **Mecha Rocket then walked to the Upgrades Room to become the one robot Team New Mobotropolis could never defeat.

* * *

"Should we tell Sally about what we saw in there," Frost asked as he, Scourge, and Fiona walked all the way back to New Mobotropolis.

"We should."

"I don't know."

"Scourge, Rocket is gone and Mecha Rocket took his place. We have to tell Sally what happened."

"I'm with Frost on this one. It's not very heroic to keep secrets," Fiona said.

"We aren't part of the team yet. Sally and Sonic denied our applications," Scourge said.

"Still, we need to tell Sally about what happened."

"You're right, Fi. Guess I can't stop you."

"Great. I'll be the one to tell her," Frost said.

"Why you," Fiona asked.

"Because Sally doesn't trust you. She might think you're making the story up and dismiss it."

"He's got a point, Fi. Sally and Sonic don't trust us at all," Scourge said.

"You're right, Frost. Sally trusts you, so you should be the one to tell her about Rocket."

"Thanks, Fi," Frost said before making his way over to T.N.M.H.Q.

* * *

"Frost the Hedgehog reporting in," the laser scanner said as Frost walked through the front door. Frost then looked around for Sally to tell her about what had happened to Rocket.

_How am I gonna tell Sally Rocket's been roboticized? I guess I could lie about what happened to Rocket. I could say he was captured by Eggloser. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I can just not tell Sally about Mecha Rocket, _Frost thought to himself before an alarm started going off. Frost ran over to the surveillance and saw Mecha Rocket hovering above New Mobotropolis.

"Let's go, everybody! Rocket may not be here, but that doesn't mean we have to stop fighting the enemy," Sally shouted from outside. Frost watched as everyone ran out of the building and back to New Mobotropolis.

"No," Frost said to himself before going with everyone else.

"Scourge! Fiona! He's here!"

"We already know, Frost. Look," Fiona said pointing to the sky. Frost looked closely and saw Mecha Rocket coming in like a missile. Suddenly, Frost, Scourge, and Fiona were surronded by the rest of Team New Mobotropolis.

"Everyone ready your weapons!" The others followed Sally's orders and raised their weapons towards Mecha Rocket. Frost knew that he had to save Rocket one way or another.

"Stand down! Everyone, stand down," Frost ordered.

"You don't have the jurisdiction to give orders, Frost. Only Rocket and I do," Sally said.

"That's just it, Sal." A shockwave ran through the ground when Mecha Rocket landed. Mecha Rocket then climbed out of the crater and faced everyone.

**Hello, Sally. It's been a while.**

"Frost, who is that?"

"Just our greatest battle yet," Frost responded.


	3. The Downfall of a Hero

**Hello, Sally. It's been a while.**

"Frost, who is that," Sally asked.

"Just our greatest battle yet," Frost responded.

"Who are you?"

**I'm hurt, Sally. You don't recognize me at all?** Sally took a good hard look at Mecha Rocket and a mental image of Rocket appeared.

"Rocket," Sally said.

**That's correct. I am Rocket, but only on the inside. On the outside, I'm simply known as Mecha Rocket. Mobius belongs to the Eggman Empire. You're trepassing.**

"The hell we are! You're trepassing. You don't belong here," Scorch said.

**How dare you, Scorch. I'm surprised Frost, Scourge, and Fiona didn't tell you about me. They saw me back on the master's domain.**

"You met him back in Eggman's fortress," Knuckles asked.

"We did. It was after Sally had denied Scourge and Fiona's applications. One of Rocket's KO Grenades backfired on him, knocking all of us out cold. Scourge, Fiona, and I were in one room of the place while Rocket was taken to another part of the fortress. I should've been the one to be in Rocket's place."

**The master was the one who picked whom to roboticize. You had no say in the matter, Frost, and now it's time for all of you to fall****.**

"That's what you think!" Sally then latched herself to Mecha Rocket and started fighting him. "Snap out of it, Rocket. I know you're in there. Fight it," Sally said.

**There is no Rocket. There is only Mecha Rocket. **Mecha Rocket's eyes then displayed a countdown clock that signaled how many seconds Sally had left until Mecha Rocket self-destructed.

"What is that," Frost asked himself after seeing the numbers in Mecha Rocket's eyes changing quickly. "Wait. Sally, get out of there quick!"

"Why?"

"He's about to self-destruct. Get out of there," Frost yelled.

**It's too late for you, princess. The master will succeed. **Mecha Rocket then became a explosion of fire and metal, knocking Sally to the ground. She laid there, barely breathing.

"Nice! That problem's dead and gone," Silver said as he twirled Mecha Rocket's head on his finger.

"Don't be so quick to declare victory, Silver. Doctor Eggman isn't that simple-minded to let his greatest achievement be destroyed," Thunder said.

**Your friend's right, time traveler. **Silver dropped Mecha Rocket's head and saw it roll over to where the parts were reassembling themselves. **The master equipped me with self-regeneration technology. No matter what you use, you can never destroy me. The princess, on the other hand, does have the same technology as I do.**

"Sally," Sonic said as he ran over to Sally. "Sal, get up! Sally!" Sonic then glared at Mecha Rocket with a look of hatred.

**Bring it, hedgehog. I can take you down just as well as I did with her. **Sonic then ran towards Mecha Rocket, but was stopped short by Mecha Rocket knocking him back.

**This is for thwarting all of the master's plans. **Mecha Rocket then aimed a blaster at Sonic and fired a shot at him.

"Ha! I'm still standing," Sonic said.

**Not for long. **Sonic then felt a strange sensation on his left hand, so he looked and his hand was slowly disintergrating.

"What is this?!"

**The Matter Eraser. It erases its target from history and wipes out your entire legacy. Your defeat was inevitable, Sonic the Hedgehog.** The rest of Team New Mobotropolis watched as Sonic was reduced to his smoking sneakers.

**The sneakers you can keep as a memento to remember your fallen hero. **Amy brought out her Piko Piko Hammer and ran over to Mecha Rocket, who caught the hammer with ease.

**Don't make me angry. If you do, you'll meet the same fate as your 'boyfriend'. ** Amy lowered her hammer and let Mecha Rocket fly off into the horizon. Thunder picked up Sonic's sneakers and examined them.

"With that kind of firepower at his fingertips, Mecha Rocket will prove to be our greatest adversary yet. He will not rest until Team New Mobotropolis is no more."

* * *

On board the Death Egg, Eggman was celebrating Sonic's defeat and destruction while Mecha Rocket stood there.

"Finally! Sonic's gone. I've done it," Eggman said.

**Correction. It was I who disposed of the nuisance. I succeeded where you have failed for the last twenty-one years.**

"Twenty-one years? Is that how long this franchise's been running?"

**According to my data banks.**

"What are you saying exactly," Eggman asked.

**I had successfully deleted Sonic from all time. You couldn't even destroy two Sonics.**

"I couldn't because I didn't have the right machine."

**According to my data banks, you had the perfect piece of technology to defeat both Sonics.**

"How dare you! I'll have you dismantled for that," Eggman threatened.

**Hopefully, you can do a better job destroying me than Sonic.**

"What's going on?"

**An uprising. I've had enough of your failures. You failed too many times. It's time I took matters into my own hands.**

"And just how will you do that? My mechanical creations are loyal to me and me only," Eggman said.

**Don't count your chickens. I have the technology to take control of every one of your bionic creations. Observe. **Mecha Rocket then activated the technology that made it possible for him to take control of all of Eggman's minions.

**Command override. Change settings. Listen to my voice. I am your master now. I am in control of all of you. You obey my orders and my orders only.**

"No! You can't do this!"

**It's too late. SWAT Bots, take him away. **Two SWAT Bots came into the room and carried Eggman out of the room.

**This is no longer the Eggman Empire. It is now the Mecha Rocket Empire. I want no resistance from the Mobians. In fact, I think I'll capture two groups that'll surely get in my way of taking control of Mobius.**


	4. Mecha Rocket's Siege Begins

"Do you actually think it's wise to keep fighting, Sally," Frost asked. After her near-death at the hands of Mecha Rocket, Sally was admitted into the hospital. It was unknown when she would be discharged, but it was certain it wouldn't be any time in the next few days.

"I do. Rocket's still in that tin can and I'll do anything to free him," Sally responded.

"Of course you would. You love him too much to acknowledge the truth."

"We just need more reinforcements."

"So what? I just call up the Downunda Freedom Fighters and the Arctic Freedom Fighters," Frost joked.

"Yes," Sally said.

"I was joking."

"Just do it."

"Fine," Frost said before leaving the room. He walked all the way back to T.N.M.H.Q. in order to get in contact with the DFF and the AFF. While heading to the Comms Room, he bumped into Thunder.

"Frost, what's going on," he asked.

"Just going to contact the Downunda and Arctic Freedom Fighters. Sally's orders."

"There may be a slight problem with that."

"Why," Frost asked.

"It seems that the two groups had been captured by Mecha Rocket's forces."

"Don't you mean Eggman's forces?"

"If only. It seems Mecha Rocket has liberated himself from the good doctor and became his own person," Thunder said.

"Oh, no," Frost said.

"Oh, yes. It seems that one problem has eliminated another problem and made itself a bigger problem."

* * *

Onboard the Death Egg, ten SWAT Bots were restraining the members of both the Downunda Freedom Fighters and the Arctic Freedom Fighters. Mecha Rocket walked by each member of the Downunda Freedom Fighters and scanned them.

**Walt Wallabe, Barby Koala, Guru Emu, Duck 'Bill' Platypus, and Wombat Stu. The Downunda Freedom Fighters. **Mecha Rocket then walked over to the SWAT Bots restraining the Arctic Freedom Fighters.

**Guntiver, Augustus, Erma, Flip, and Sealia. The Arctic Freedom Fighters. So nice to see you all before you underwent your change.**

"What change, you tin can," Walt asked.

**Your roboticization, of course. SWAT Bots, take them to the roboticization chamber and prepare them for the process. I'll be there shortly. **Following his orders, the SWAT Bots then took the ten Freedom Fighters to the roboticization chamber.

**Soon, Mobius will belong to me and there'll be no one to stop me. **Mecha Rocket then followed the SWAT Bots to the roboticization chamber.

* * *

Frost was in the Data Room, changing the information of Sonic, Sally, and Rocket. Frost had changed the status of Sonic from 'Active' to 'Deceased', indicating that Sonic was killed in the line of duty. He also changed Rocket's status from 'Active' to 'Inactive' and Sally's status from 'Active' to 'Inactive'. Frost knew that the battle against Mecha Rocket would be lost, but Sally refused to acknowledge that.

* * *

Back aboard the Death Egg, Mecha Rocket was standing at the controls that would transform the members of the Downunda Freedom Fighters and Arctic Freedom Fighters into his own robotic slaves.

"Let us out of here," Barby said.

**Never. I'm in control now. I'll be the one to take control of Mobius, not my pathetic excuse of a former master. He couldn't even take care of one pesky hedgehog. But I was able to do just that. Now Sonic the Hedgehog cannot stop me from winning.**

"What? Sonic's gone? What'd you do to him?"

**I just erased him from the whole of history itself and I'm about to roboticize all of you.**

"Can't we even talk about it?"

**We just did. **Mecha Rocket then pressed the button that activated the roboticization tubes. All the Freedom Fighters screamed as they were converted from Mobians to Robians.

**No one can stop me now. **Mecha Rocket was unaware of a shadowy figure that watched as the DFF and AFF were roboticized. The shadow ran out of the room before he could be spotted.


	5. New Heroes Come to the Rescue

**Now that the Arctic and Downunda Freedom Fighters have been turned into my personal servants, I think it's time to take down a team that will stop at nothing to make sure I don't take control of Mobius. It's time to destroy Team New Mobotropolis piece by piece.** Mecha Rocket then began making up a strategy that will eliminate every member of Team New Mobotropolis. First, he would need to destroy the four strongest members of the team first. The rest of the team would then fall like dominoes.

**No one can stop me. Not even Team New Mobotropolis. There isn't a team that can stop me. **But Mecha Rocket was wrong because there was one team of heroes that even he doesn't know about hidden on the surface of Mobius.

* * *

Josh, Lara, Manik, Sonia, and Dominic were waiting for Shade. Shade had told them that he had information concerning two certain groups of Freedom Fighters. Manik and Josh were playing paper football, Lara was reading a book, Dominic was polishing his boots, and Sonia was listening to Taylor Swift.

"Focus. Focus. Focus," Manik muttered to himself as he aimed the football so it would go in between Josh's fingers.

"You won't get it, 'Nik. I'm the one with experience in football. The closest you've gotten was watching the Super Bowl last year," Josh taunted.

"I'll make you eat those words, Jo. Just watch." Manik aimed carefully for the space between Josh's fingers and focused on getting the ball in.

"Guys, I'm back," Shade said, causing Manik to lose his focus and flick the football right into Josh's eye.

"Ow! Shade, you should know better to say something when Manik and I are playing paper football."

"Sorry, Josh. It won't happen again."

"It better not," Josh said, rubbing his eye.

"Are you alright, Jo," Manik asked.

"Yeah. My eye can heal."

"I would've hit my mark if it wasn't for Shade."

"You're making it sound like it was my fault," Shade said.

"It _was _your fault," Manik and Josh said.

"That's besides the point, you two. What isn't beside the point is the information Shade gathered," Dominic said, polishing his right boot.

"What did you get, Shade," Lara asked.

"Hey, I'm the leader, so I'll ask the questions. What did you get, Shade?"

"Well, I was onboard the Death Egg and I saw the Downunda and Arctic Freedom Fighters get robotcized by Mecha Rocket."

"Without them, Team New Mobotropolis is sure to fall."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen. It's time to ranger up, guys," Josh said.

"So, it's finally time to show our parents who we truly are," Sonia asked.

"That's right, Sonia. Grab your morphers, Omega Rangers. It's upgrade time." Josh then brought out a case, opened it, and handed five of the Omega Morphers to the others and saved the last one for himself.

"Let's go," Josh said.

* * *

Mecha Rocket was hovering over New Mobotropolis, looking at every detail of the city.

**Such a wonderful metropolis. It's quite unfortunate it'll be destroyed soon. I must take in everything before it's decimated. **Mecha Rocket then landed and walked into the safety of New Mobotropolis. After walking in, he was greeted by Frost, Leaf, Scorch, Aero, Terra, Flame, and Aqua.

**So nice to see you again, my old friends.**

"Why are you here," Flame asked.

**Can't the soon-to-be emperor/conquerer of Mobius visit his old friends?**

"Be careful, guys. I sense something off about this," Frost commented.

**Frost, always the wary one. It seems the old me had crafted you into this.**

"Got that right. Rocket was also the one who taught me and everyone else to never give up."

**Wise teachings. You must've taken those to heart.**

"I did. Rocket was my best friend. I don't want to destroy you, but Sally insisted that all of we keep fighting despite the fact that it's useless," Frost said.

**Interesting. Sally's still bossing you around? I expected you to take charge of the team. After all, Rocket appointed you acting leader of the team whenever he was away on important business. **While Frost was waiting for Mecha Rocket to make a move, two grenades appeared out of nowhere and caused a thick screen of smoke to obscure the vision of both sides.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for us to finally make an appearance," a voice said as six forms walked into plain view. Both Mecha Rocket and Frost got a good look at them.

**WHAT?! IT CAN'T BE!**

"No way."


	6. Heroes from the Future

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for us to finally make an appearance," Josh said as he, Manik, Shade, Sonia, Lara, and Dominic all walked into plain view. Both Mecha Rocket and Frost got a good look at them.

**WHAT?! IT CAN'T BE!**

"No way," Frost said as Josh and the others stepped in front of Mecha Rocket.

"Uncle Frost, get out of the way so we can take down this hunk of tin."

**Who are you calling a hunk of tin, fleshling?**

"How can you defeat Mecha Rocket? You're no hero."

"That's your opinion," Josh responded before pulling out his Omega Morpher. "Ready, guys?"

"Ready," Manik, Shade, Sonia, Lara, and Dominic said together as they pulled out their Omega Morphers. "Omega Ranger Power!" Josh and the others were then transformed into Omega Rangers. Josh wore a suit similar to Carter Grayson's, Manik wore a suit similar to Kai Chen's, Shade wore a suit similar to Dillon's, Sonia wore a suit similar to Kira Ford's, Lara wore a suit similar to Kimberly Hart's, and Dominic wore a suit similar to Zhane's. The only thing setting the suits of the Omega Rangers from the suits of the original rangers was an uppercase omega on the front of the suits and an adjustment to the helmets of Omega Red, Blue, Black, and Silver.

**Who are you?**

"The Omega Rangers. We're here to make sure you don't hurt the very heroes that live in this timeline. Prepare to go down," Manik responded.

"Josh Hedgehog, Omega Red!"

"Manik Acorn, Omega Blue!"

"Shade Hedgebat, Omega Black!"

"Sonia Acorn, Omega Yellow!"

"Lara-Su, Omega Pink!"

"Dominic Hedgehog, Omega Silver!"

"Heroes from the future," the Omega Rangers said together.

**It doesn't matter when or where you're from. I'll still take you down all the same. You can't even defend yourselves. You're defenseless!**

"Tell that to these!" Josh and the others then pulled out their respective weapons.

"Omega Axe," Josh called out, holding a recolored version of Adam Park's Power Axe.

"Omega Lance," Manik called out, holding a modified version of Billy Cranston's Power Lance.

"Omega Blaster," Shade called out, holding a recolored version of Shane Clarke's Hawk Blaster.

"Omega Bow," Sonia called out, holding a recolored version of Kimberly's Power Bow.

"Omega Fans," Lara called out, holding a recolored version of Theo Martin's Jungle Fans.

"Omega Blades," Dominic called out, holding two katana swords.

"Still think we're defenseless?"

**Freedom Fighterbots, come forth! **A second later, the roboticized versions of the Downunda and Arctic Freedom Fighters appeared and prepared to fight the Omega Rangers.

"Uncle Frost, go! This might get a little too dangerous for you."

"Okay. Be careful, Josh," Frost said.

"I will," Josh responded before Frost led the others away from the battle.

"What's the plan, Jo?"

"Easy. Sonia and Lara, you got the DFF. Shade and Dominic, you got the AFF. Manik, you're with me to take the big 'bot himself."

"Sounds fair. Be careful, Josh."

"I will, Sonia," Josh responded. The Omega Rangers rushed over to their opponents and the fight immediately started. Sonia was handling Mecha Barby and Mecha Walt, Lara was handling Mecha Bill, Mecha Guru, and Mecha Stu, Shade was fighting Mecha Guntiver and Mecha Erma, Dominic was locked in combat with Mecha Augustus, Mecha Flip, and Mecha Sealia, and both Josh and Manik were dealing with their leader.

**Give up, fleshlings! Resistance is futile!**

"Never! As long as evil exists in any timeline, the Omega Rangers will be there to fight it and will never surrender!"

"Yeah, what he said," Manik said before being knocked away by Mecha Rocket.

"Manik," Josh said before Mecha Rocket shot him with the Matter Eraser. "What's going on?! What'd you do?!"

**I simply aimed my Matter Eraser at you and fired. Now, you'll be erased from history just like Sonic was. **Manik can only watch as his best friend disintegrated into nothing, leaving behind his Omega Morpher and sneakers. Mecha Rocket crushed Josh's Omega Morpher, causing Manik, Sonia, Shade, Lara, and Dominic to demorph involuntarily. Before they could morph back, their Omega Morphers fell off and destroyed themselves as soon as they hit the ground.

**Now you are powerless, Omega Rangers. You are no longer heroes. Surrender now and you may live to become my prisoners. Decline my offer and be killed immediately.**

"You can forget about us surrendering. Manik, Lara, Dominic, and Sonia will be smarter than to give up. Right, guys?" Manik, Lara, Dominic, and Sonia then walked past Shade and over to Mecha Rocket. "Guys, back me up," Shade said.

"Sorry, Shade, but it's our only option. Without Josh, we don't have someone to lead us. Our Omega Morphers don't even work because Josh designed them with a technology that reflects what happens to his morpher. If his morpher gets destroyed, so do ours. Sorry, but it's over for us," Manik said.

**Wise decision. You have made the right choice unlike your friend. Freedom Fighterbots, lead them to the Death Egg then to the prison cells. I'll be back there in a few moments. **The Freedom Fighterbots then led Sonia, Manik, Lara, and Dominic to the Death Egg's location, leaving Shade and Mecha Rocket to themselves.

**You were unwise not to follow in your friends' examples. For that, you die! **Mecha Rocket then thrust his armblade through Shade's abdomen before flying off, leaving Shade to die.

"Wait," Shade said, lifting his arm. He lowered his arm as he closed his eyes for the final time.


	7. How Josh and Sonia Met

Manik, Sonia, Lara, and Dominic were all lying in a circle on the floor, thinking about their fallen leader/friend.

"You know, Sonia. I never asked you that one question that's always been on my mind," Lara said.

"What was that," Sonia asked.

"How did you and Josh meet?"

"Oh, that's simple. We met back in middle school."

"You knew Josh that far back," Dominic asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, I saw that he always sat at a table far away from everyone else. I never knew why until I did some looking around into his background and found out that Josh was the Prince of Sol," Sonia said.

"The Prince? Remind me to never mess with him."

"Noted. Anyway, that's why he always sat at a table by himself."

"Because everyone was afraid that if they upset Josh, then Josh's parents would have to come down to the school and do something around it," Lara assumed.

"That's right. Josh sat away from everyone else so he couldn't become furious at anyone and reveal who he was. He was a social outcast who just wanted a normal life. One day, my brother convinced him to try out for the football team," Sonia said, continuing with her story.

"Worst mistake of my life," Manik said.

"Why? What happened?"

"Josh turned out to be pretty good at football."

"So why was that a bad thing," Dominic asked.

"Because Josh became popular and he drifted away from us," Manik answered.

"That popularity even managed to get him a girlfriend in middle school."

"Who was that," Lara asked.

"Lisa."

"Lisa? Josh's ex-girlfriend?"

"Yup. Back then, they were friends. After Josh had become popular, Lisa asked him out and he said yes," Manik responded.

"So what happened that Josh and Lisa broke up?"

"Well, it was during sophomore year in high school. Josh and I bumped into each other in the hallway," Sonia said before the scene changed from the jail cell to a high school hallway. "Josh was just finishing up a chat with Lisa."

"I'll see you tonight, Joshie," Lisa said.

"You know it, beautiful," Josh said before Lisa walked off. Josh turned around and bumped into Sonia, causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"Josh, you alright," one of the bystanders asked.

"Watch it. Do you even know who I am?"

"I'm so sorry," Sonia said as she picked up her books. After she was done, she ran off to her next class. Josh noticed another book on the floor and thought it belonged to Sonia, so he used his super speed to run over to her.

"Hey. You forgot this," Josh said, handing the book back to Sonia.

"Thanks. I guess I forgot it back there."

"It's all right. Just be a little more vigilant next time. Got me?"

"I got you," Sonia responded before Josh noticed strands of hair were in front of her eyes.

"Hold on. You got hair in front of your eyes," Josh said before brushing the hair out of the way. Josh then looked deeply into Sonia's eyes.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No. It's just that you look familiar." The school bell rang before Josh could be able to remember Sonia.

"Man, I gotta go. See ya," Josh said before running off.

"Bye, Josh," Sonia said before walking into her class.

"So what happened next," Lara asked, curious.

"Well, after class had ended, Josh and I literally ran into each other again."

"Sorry. I guess I didn't see where I was going."

"It's okay, Josh. I'm sure you didn't mean to," Sonia said as Josh helped her to her feet.

"Has we met somewhere before," Josh asked.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me." Josh then looked deeply into Sonia's eyes and remembered who she was.

"Sonia? Sonia Acorn?"

"That's me," Sonia responded.

"I don't believe it," Josh said.

"It sure has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Seriously. It's been a while since we've hung out."

"It has. We should catch up tonight," Sonia suggested.

"I can't. I got plans tonight. How about sometime next week," Josh asked.

"Next week sounds good."

"Great. See ya around, Sonia."

"Bye," Sonia said before she and Josh went their separate ways.

"So, that's how you two meet, but why did Josh and Lisa break up?"

"That'll have to wait 'til morning. I'm seriously tired," Manik said, yawning.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. We get some sleep, wake up, and then Sonia tells the story of why Josh and Lisa broke up," Dominic said before he and the others got ready to rest for the night.


	8. Planning an Escape

"So, why did Lisa and Josh break up, Sonia," Dominic asked. Lara and Dominic wasn't able to get any sleep last night because they both came up with a different theory on why Josh and Lisa broke up. Dominic had thought that Josh found out Lisa wasn't exactly faithful to him while Lara thought that Lisa became jealous because Josh was spending too much time with Sonia and too little time with her. Dominic thought that Lara's theory was a little off-base and said that it wasn't right.

"Well, it was Wednesday and Josh had missed yet another date with Lisa. When their class ended, Lisa dragged Josh out into the hallway," Sonia said before another flashback began.

"Stop pulling my ear, Lise. You'll pull it off," Josh said as Lisa pulled him into the hallway.

"What's going on, Josh," Lisa asked as she let go of Josh's ear.

"What are you talking about?"

"You missed our date last night. That's what I'm talking about."

"I was just catching up with Sonia," Josh said,

"Sonia? Sonia Acorn," Lisa asked.

"Yeah. I met her last week and we started hanging out for old times' sake."

"Why?"

"She's an old friend and I just met her last week. We set some time aside to catch up," Josh responded.

"Well, stop. You're spending too much time with her," Lisa said.

"I can't stop hanging out with her just 'cause you're feeling neglected."

"I'm not feeling neglected."

"Your tone of voice says otherwise, Lise," Josh said.

"Whatever. Can you just blow Sonia off for one night," Lisa asked.

"No way! You're asking me to stop hanging out with an old friend of mine. I'm not about to do that just 'cause I missed a few dates."

"You can't always be with Sonia all the time."

"I can and I will. If you can't handle me seeing an old friend, then we're done," Josh said before walking off.

"Fine by me," Lisa shouted.

"Their break-up was in the school paper the next day: 'Star Player Breaks Up With Girlfriend'. After that, Josh and I started dating and Lisa was completely cleared from his mind."

"That was some story, Sonia. I guess Lara was right the first time."

"Why," Sonia asked.

"Because she said that Josh was spending time with you and not with Lisa. I had said that she was way off, but I just found out she was right the first time," Dominic responded.

"I always feel good after I win," Lara said.

"So did Josh. He always said that after he wins against me," Manik said, remembering his fallen friend.

"Manik, we're gonna get Josh back."

"How? Mecha Rocket erased him with his Matter Eraser. We're not gonna get him back. He's gone forever." Sonia noticed tears forming in Manik's eyes and saw them as a sign Manik missed Josh just as much as the others did.

"Josh was my best friend. He made me his second-in-command when we became Omega Rangers. Out of all the people he could've picked to be Omega Blue, he picked me. I miss him just as well as you guys do," Manik said.

"That's really touching," a voice said from the next cell over. Manik turned around and saw Eggman there.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mecha Rocket threw me in here. He took over and renamed the empire."

"An uprising," Manik said.

"That's right. The Eggman Empire has been replaced with the Mecha Rocket Empire," Eggman said.

"I guess Mecha Rocket will succeed where you've failed," Lara said.

"That's right. He'll take over Mobius better than I ever did. We gotta get out of here and stop him."

"Are you suggesting we form a temporary truce, Eggman?"

"That's right. If we work together, we may be able to stop Mecha Rocket and his diabolical plot," Eggman said.

"Are you sure about this, Manik?"

"Definitely. I'm sure Josh would do the same thing if he was here," Manik responded.

"He would. I know him," Sonia said.

"Do we have a deal?"

"We do." Manik and Eggman then shook hands to seal the truce between them.

"So, what's first on Josh's escape plan," Eggman asked.

"Well, he would look around for some kind of air vent," Manik responded before looking around the room. He found what he was looking for on the wall of the room.

"Bingo! After Josh found the vent, he would use something that would fit through the grate to see where it went."

"Like a feather?"

"Or some fur," Manik said before plucking a piece of fur off Dominic's arm.

"Ow!"

"That didn't hurt." Manik then walked back over to the vent and let the piece of Dominic's fur fly down the vent.

"Now, we just wait to see where the fur lands," Manik said before turning around. He saw the fur land in front of the jail cell he and the others were in.

"There's the exit point. That's where we go after crawling through this vent. We just grab the keys and let Eggman go free."

"What makes you think I won't fit in the vent," Eggman asked.

"Have you even seen yourself," Manik asked back.

"Good point."

"Anyway, someone grabs the keys, lets Eggman go free, and we find a way back to the surface. Easy as that."

"Sounds like your friend was smart," Eggman said.

"Yeah. He was," Manik said.

"So, let's go. I can get the grate off the vent easily," Dominic said.

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not the right time," Manik responded.

"Your friend's right. The escape should be done at night."

"Why," Dominic asked.

"Because the darkness will conceal us and make it easier to escape."

"All right. Night it is."


	9. Frost's Noble Sacrifice

At the same time Manik and the others were making a plan to escape, Frost and Leaf were looking at the Ruins of Knothole.

"Is this what was once Knothole," Leaf asked.

"Yeah, it was, hon. Once, it was a safe haven for Sonic and his friends. Now, it stands to be a reminder of what once was," Frost answered.

"It's just so painful to look at."

"I'm sure it is. Just a wasteland of a city."

"We should be getting back before Mecha Rocket sees us out here," Leaf said.

"Good idea. He'll be waiting for someone to stray away from the team. We gotta get moving so we can avoid a run-in with him," Frost said before he and Leaf started the walk back to New Mobotropolis. Before they could get back home, they were stopped by a group of upgraded Buzz Bombers and Moto Bugs.

"What happened to them?"

"Mecha Rocket must have given them an upgrade."

**You are correct in your assumption, Frost. **The Moto Bugs stepped aside and let Mecha Rocket walk over to Frost and Leaf.

"What do you want," Frost asked.

**I simply want the girl. She is a threat to my successful takeover.**

"No way! Leaf's the sweetest girl I've ever met. I lost her once and I'm not about to lose her again."

**I'm telling you that she is a threat to my plans.**

"How exactly is she a threat? All she can do is use plants as minions and weapons," Frost said.

**Exactly. Leaf must be eliminated so the plants of this world cannot rise up against the Mecha Rocket Empire.**

"Why don't you just get out of here?"

**Step aside, cyrokinetic, before I have to kill you and the girl.**

"No. I lost her once already. I'm not about to hand her over to you," Frost said.

**Step aside, cyrokinetic. I just want the girl, not you.**

"No!"

**_Step aside!_**

"No," Frost said.

**Step aside!**

"No!"

**STEP ASIDE!**

"NEVER," Frost said before punching the ground with his fist and sending a shockwave of ice through the Buzz Bombers and Moto Bugs, freezing them immediately.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?!"

**Too bad you missed one of us. **Frost looked up and saw Mecha Rocket hovering above the frozen Buzz Bombers and Moto Bugs.

"What?! I thought I turned you into a robosicle," Frost said.

**Well, you didn't. Now hand over the girl if you value your life.**

"No way! You can forget about taking Leaf about from me."

**Fine then. You leave me no choice.** Mecha Rocket then aimed his blaster at Leaf and fired. Frost ran over to Leaf, pushed her out of the way, and took the shot for her. Frost grunted as he fell to the ground.

"Frost," Leaf cried out as she ran over to Frost. She felt his heart of ice slowing down and his pulse weakening as she held him in his arms.

"Leaf," Frost said weakly.

"Frost?"

"Leaf, run. Run." Frost then closed his eyes and died in Leaf's arms. In that one moment in time, everything around Leaf was replaced by silence. She couldn't even hear the sounds of the war zone as they erupted all around her.

"Bunnie, cover the left flank! Silver, cover the right! Scorch, go straight down the middle," Thunder shouted.

"I need some help over here, guys," Scorch said.

"Leaf, get out of here! It's too dangerous," Mighty shouted, unaware that Leaf couldn't hear him at all.

"Someone get Leaf outta here," Knuckles shouted.

"Scorch, get Leaf out of here! I got this," Bunnie shouted.

"I'm on it!" Scorch ran over to Leaf as she walked straight towards Mecha Rocket.

"Leaf, we gotta get outta here," Scorch shouted.

"No! I can't leave Frost," Leaf shouted.

"We gotta leave his body here just in case Rocket gets deroboticized. We gotta go now!"

"No!"

"Yes," Scorch shouted before flying off with Leaf in his arms.

"Fall back!" Thunder, Bunnie, and Silver took to the skies and followed Scorch all the way back to New Mobotropolis.

**One down, three to go. Once the four strongest members are out of the way, the others will fall. **Mecha Rocket then flew into the sky and back to the Death Egg.


	10. Escaping the Death Egg

Night came quickly and so did the time for Manik to execute his escape plan. He used a discarded screwdiver found in the cell to unscrew the bolts securing the grate to the air vent. Manik squeezed into the vent, followed by Lara, Sonia, and Dominic. They crawled through the vent and made it to the exit point.

"Perfect. Down there is where Dominic's fur landed," Manik said before kicking the grate out of its place. He landed on the floor quietly and took out the SWAT Bot standing guard. He walked back over to the vent and helped Lara out first.

"Thanks, Manik," Lara said as she touched down.

"No problem. Anything for a friend." Manik then helped Dominic and Sonia out of the vent before he walked over to the keys. He grabbed them and opened Eggman's cell.

"Thanks. You're not half bad despite being Sonic's son," Eggman said as he stepped out of his cell.

"Future son. I wasn't born in this timeline," Manik said, correcting Eggman.

"We'll go over that later. Right now, we need to go."

"Right behind ya." Eggman, Manik, Lara, Dominic, and Sonia ran out of the room and into the corridor. They all stopped when an alarm started going off, alerting the SWAT Bots to their escape.

"We gotta split up. That's what Josh would do," Manik said.

"All right. Sonia, let's go," Eggman said before he ran off in one direction with Sonia following.

"Guess that leaves us, guys." Manik, Lara, and Dominic then ran off in the other direction. They kept running until Mecha Rocket stopped them dead in their tracks.

**Where do you think you're going?**

"Now what," Dominic asked.

"Guys, go. I'll hold him off," Lara said.

"Are you sure about this," Manik asked.

"I am." Lara then reached around to the back of her neck, took off her necklace, and handed it to Manik.

"Give that to Argyle if you see him," Lara said.

"I will. Thanks," Manik said.

"I got something else to give you, Manik."

"What?"

"This," Lara responded before kissing Manik on the cheek. "Be careful, Manik."

"I will," Manik said before Lara ran toward Mecha Rocket to give Manik and Dominic a chance to escape. Manik opened his hand and saw that the necklace Lara had given him had Argyle's name etched onto it.

"Argyle." Manik then realized that Lara was sacrificing her own life to help Manik and Dominic escape. "No," Manik said before Dominic tried to pull him back.

"Manik, we gotta go!"

"No! Lara!" The alarm was replaced with silence as Lara fought Mecha Rocket. Manik could only look on as he was pulled away by Dominic. Lara took one more look back and smiled at Manik.

"So long, Manik Acorn," Lara said quietly before being stabbed in the abdomen by Mecha Rocket's armblade. Lara's glasses fell off and shattered as they hit the ground. Manik watched as the life slowly drained from Lara.

**Three Omega Rangers down, three to go. **Mecha Rocket then used his rocket boosters to speed up to Manik and Dominic. When he was close enough to them, a trail of flames came rushing up behind them. Mecha Rocket, Manik, and Dominic all knew they needed to speed up to avoid being burned to a crisp. Mecha Rocket wasn't fast enough to outrun the flames and was consumed by them.

"Manik, pour on the juice! We gotta outrun the fire," Dominic said.

"Lara," Manik said before Dominic grabbed his wrist and sped up. Manik and Dominic were able to outrace the flames and make it to where Eggman was waiting.

"Where's Sonia?"

"I'll explain when we're on the ground." Eggman, Manik, and Dominic made it into one of the escape pods and out of the Death Egg before it went up in flames.

"Incredible. I guess that takes care of Mecha Rocket," Manik said.

"Mecha Rocket's gone," Eggman asked.

"Yeah. He wasn't fast enough to escape the flames."

"Just like Sonia."

"What was that," Manik asked.

"Nothing," Eggman quickly responded. The mix of fire and metal that was once the Death Egg crashed into the mountains and the resulting explosion was enough to touch the night sky.

"And that's the game. Good guys: three. Mecha Rocket: zero."

"It's time we got back to New Mobotropolis, Dominic."

"What about me?"

"The truce was temporary," Manik said.

"Good point," Eggman said. As the escape pod made its descent, a metallic fist punched its way through the debris of the Death Egg. The debris moved to reveal Mecha Rocket, who had survived the explosion of the Death Egg intact along with his Freedom Fighterbots. He looked and saw Sonia's burned corpse lying there next to Lara's corpse.

**It seems I was wrong. Now I have only two Omega Rangers to deal with: Omega Blue and Omega Silver. They haven't seen the last of Mecha Rocket!**


	11. The Last Surviving Omega Ranger

Eggman, Manik, and Dominic were starting the long journey back to New Mobotropolis after touching down near the mountains. They were at least thirty feet from where the Death Egg laid in pieces.

"What did you mean back there," Manik asked.

"What are you talking about, Manik," Eggman asked back.

"After I said that Mecha Rocket wasn't fast enough to avoid being consumed by the flames, you said 'Just like Sonia.' When I asked you what you had said, you simply said 'Nothing'. Fess up, Eggman. What happened back there that Dominic and I don't know about?"

"All right. I guess you two deserve a right to know. Sonia was the one who started the fire that spread throughout the Death Egg."

"What," Manik said.

"She tried outrunning the flames, but she wasn't fast enough. She may've been Sonic's future daughter, but she didn't have his speed to use. The flames consumed her and she perished," Eggman said.

"So did Lara. She told us to go while she battled Mecha Rocket. I saw her get killed and her glasses shatter. She died back there just like Sonia."

"So, it's just me and Manik now. We're the last two Omega Rangers," Dominic said.

"Omega Rangers? Who are they?"

"Just our heroic personas. We were all part of the team. I was Silver, Manik was Blue, Sonia was Yellow, Lara was Pink, Shade was Black, and Josh was Red. They all died out there in different parts of Mobius. We're the only ones left to defend the future."

"So, you're the defenders of the future," Eggman asked.

"Yeah. We defend our kind from Nighloks, mutants, Orgs, demons, monsters, robots. You name it, we've fought it," Dominic responded.

"Have you ever fought intergalactic criminals?"

"We have."

"How about warriors with beast spirits," Eggman asked.

"Fought them," Dominic responded.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that Dominic and I need to keep ourselves alive," Manik said.

"You're right, Manik. Like your friend said, you two are the last Omega Rangers."

"We are. Josh has fallen. So has Shade, Sonia, and Lara. If we don't survive, then the Omega Rangers will be gone for good."

**Just what was I counting on. **Eggman, Manik, and Dominic turned around and saw Mecha Rocket flying towards them.

"What?! How is he still alive?! Dominic and I saw him get consumed by the flames of the explosion Sonia started," Manik said.

**You're right about seeing me being consumed by the flames, but you didn't know that I was designed with fire-retardant steel. I gave my Freedom Fighterbots the same steel and made them impervious to the flames. We survived and your friends didn't. Now, you will meet the same fate. **Mecha Rocket then drew his armblade and flew towards Manik. He slashed his blade upwards and broke off Manik's spatial armband.

**You lose, Omega Blue. **Mecha Rocket then flew off, leaving Manik confused about what he had meant.

"What was all that about, Dominic?"

"I'm not sure, Manik. All I know is..." Dominic stopped in the middle of his sentence after seeing Manik's spatial armband on the ground.

"What? Something on my face," Manik asked.

"Great. I'm the last surviving Omega Ranger now," Dominic said.

"Excuse me, but I'm not gone."

"Look at the ground beside your foot, Manik!" Manik looked down and saw his spatial armband on the ground, broken in two.

"Oh, man," Manik said to himself as he felt himself starting to fade from the timeline.

"Manik, hold on," Dominic said, holding out his hand for Manik to grab. It was too late, unfortunately. Manik Acorn disappeared from the timeline, leaving Dominic as the last surviving Omega Ranger. The news had Dominic thinking back to the fall of the other rangers: Josh by Mecha Rocket's Matter Eraser, Sonia in the Death Egg explosion, Lara by Mecha Rocket's armblade, and Manik by the laws of time and space. Dominic punched a nearby rock and felt his hand bleeding. The pain of losing his friends and fellow Omega Rangers was enough to overrule the pain from hitting the rock.

"I'm the last. I'm the only Omega Ranger left. I gotta keep myself from being killed. Otherwise, the future can say goodbye to the Omega Rangers and its defenders. I just don't believe this is happening."

"Believe it, Dominic. You're the only thing keeping the future from falling into chaos. You gotta keep yourself on the way back to New Mobotropolis. Be careful out there, Dominic," Eggman said before going his own way.

"I will," Dominic said before continuing the long walk back to New Mobotropolis.


	12. Dominic Escapes

Dominic continued his long journey back to New Mobotropolis, thinking about the fall of his fellow Omega Ranger friends. He thought about how Josh was deleted from history by Mecha Rocket's Matter Eraser, how Manik had disappeared from the timeline as a result of Mecha Rocket breaking his spatial armband, how Shade and Lara were both killed by Mecha Rocket's armblade, and how Sonia had perished in the fiery explosion of the Death Egg. He had ascribed Mecha Rocket as the cause of his friends' deaths.

"I'm the only one left. I'm the one thing keeping the future from falling into chaos. It's like Eggman said," Dominic said to himself as he kept walking to his final destination. After hours of walking around the terrain of Mobius, Dominic felt both hunger and thrist.

"Man, I'm seriously getting hungry. I better come across a fast food joint fast. Otherwise, I'm as good as dead." Dominic kept walking and stopped when he saw Mecha Rocket, Mecha Barby, and Mecha Walt carrying the corpses of Shade, Sonia, and Lara.

"What's going on," Dominic asked himself before walking away. Unknown to Dominic, his quick actions caused some of the smaller rocks to roll down the side of the mountain, warning Mecha Rocket, Mecha Barby, and Mecha Walt to his presence.

**He's up there. Eliminate him so I have one less problem to deal with. **Mecha Barby and Mecha Walt dropped the bodies they had on their shoulders and went up to neutralize Dominic. Dominic was scaling the mountainside when a blast was fired and fried some of the rocks near him. He turned around and saw Mecha Barby and Walt coming right at him. He quickened his climbing pace to avoid being eliminated. When he reached the top, he started running as Mecha Barby came after him. He kept running until one of the rock walls exploded and Mecha Guntiver walked out.

"No." Dominic then saw a rock quarry below him, so he jumped and landed perfectly on the rocky soil.

"Ha! How about that?! You can't come down here," Dominic said. Mecha Barby and Mecha Guntiver simply turned around and walked away. "They're turning away. They wouldn't turn away when they had the final Omega Ranger on the ropes. Something's up here." While Dominic was contemplating the situation, he was grabbed from behind by Mecha Rocket.

**Did you truly think you would escape my grasp, Dominic? Look around you. **Dominic watched as the Freedom Fighterbots came out of hiding. **Your friends have fallen and so have you.**

"That's what you think," Dominic said before elbowing Mecha Rocket in the abdomen. Pain shot up his arm, causing him to grasp his elbow. "Ow!"

**That's what you get for elbowing steel. I thought you would be smarter than to pull a move like that. I guess I was wrong.**

"You'll get yours soon enough, tin can," Dominic said.

**Hold your tongue, fleshling. You escaped me before, but not now. Prepare to die, Dominic! **Mecha Rocket then got out his armblade and pressed it up against Dominic's throat. **Any last words before you meet your friends in the hereafter? **Dominic looked up and saw Thunder and Bunnie heading right towards him.

"Yeah. Got an umbrella?" Before Mecha Rocket could react, Thunder sent a bolt of thunder coursing through his circuitry. The electricity was enough to shut down all his systems. Mecha Rocket fell backwards while Bunnie wrangled up the Freedom Fighterbots with her extra-strength lasso.

"Yee-haw! I gotta thank Rocket for making this for me," Bunnie said.

"Are you all right, Dominic," Thunder asked.

"Yeah. I just need to lie down," Dominic responded.

"You'll get your chance to relax." Thunder then glanced over to the Freedom Fighterbots. "What are those," he asked.

"Just what the Arctic and Downunda Freedom Fighters were turned into."

"It seems we need to return them to normal and restore their free will. Don't you agree, Bunnie?"

"I do."

"Then let's go before Mecha Rocket reactivates himself," Thunder said before taking to the skies. Bunnie followed and Dominic ran across the ground, leaving Mecha Rocket behind.


	13. Shade's Plan

Sally watched as Dominic had his hand wrapped in bandages by Jessie. Thunder had noted the damage Dominic's hand had suffered when it made contact with the rock on the mountain. Dominic had said it was fine, but Thunder said that the damage was extensive and that his hand would have to be replaced with a robotic hand if the damage went unchecked. Aero, Flame, Frost, and Scorch went into the field to pick up the remains of the fallen Omega Rangers. Aero came back with Josh's sneakers and Manik's spatial armband, Scorch came back with Shade, Frost came back with Sonia, and Flame came back with Lara.

"The Omega Rangers have nearly fallen. I'm the only one left," Dominic said to himself as he looked at his bandaged hand.

* * *

"Being the son of an immortal, I thought Shade would be able to live forever," Thunder said as he looked at Shade's lifeless corpse.

"Maybe he's unconscious," Jessie said.

"That may be the case. I've read that immortals can still recieve injuries and experience pain. We may be able to lower the number of fallen Omega Rangers. Hand me something to clean Shade's wound." Jessie walked over to the medical supplies cabinet and got something to clean the blood around Shade's wound. Thunder cleaned up the blood from the wound. Thunder and Jessie watched as the wound healed itself. Shade's eyes opened, so he looked around and saw Thunder and Jessie standing over him.

"Thunder? Jessie? What happened," he asked as he sat up.

"You're back," Thunder said.

"I am? Wait. What happened to the others?"

"That you may want to see for yourself." Shade looked at Josh's sneakers, Manik's busted spatial armband, Sonia's burned corpse, and Lara's lifeless corpse.

"My God," Shade muttered as he looked at the remains of his friends/teammates.

"You saw what happened to Josh, Manik faded from the timeline, Sonia was burned alive onboard the Death Egg, and Lara met the same fate as you did, Shade," Thunder said, listing the cause of death of the other Omega Rangers.

"What about Dominic?"

"He's still alive. With your return to the physical plane, there are only four fallen Omega Rangers."

"Josh, Manik, Sonia, and Lara," Shade said.

"Exactly. Those four remain fallen unlike your friend," Thunder said, responding to Shade's previous statement.

"I don't believe it. Dominic and I are the last two Omega Rangers."

"You are, unfortunately. Mecha Rocket was there every time one of your friends fell. He is a menace to Mobius."

"And we all swore to protect Mobius from all kinds of menaces," Shade said.

"Will you help us," Thunder asked.

"I will. First, Dominic and I need the Chaos Emeralds and three cases from our HQ. Dominic can tell you where that is."

"We'll get whatever you need, Shade." Thunder sent Leaf and Scorch to the Omega Ranger HQ to get the three different cases Shade asked for while he got the Chaos Emeralds.

* * *

Shade was waiting for Scorch and Leaf to return with the three cases he had asked and Thunder to return with the Chaos Emeralds. His plan was to ressurrect the other four Omega Rangers in order to stand a true chance against Mecha Rocket.

"OK. We got the three cases you needed, Shade," Scorch said as he and Leaf entered the room.

"All right. Let's see if this is right," Shade said as he opened the first case. He pulled out a modified camcorder and laid it on the table.

"What is that?"

"Just something Josh whipped up in his spare time. He used a discarded camcorder as the base and added onto it." Shade then opened the second case and pulled out a replacement spatial armband. "This is a replacement spatial armband that'll take the place of Manik's old one," Shade said as he laid it next to the camcorder. Finally, he opened the third case, pulled out the Omega Black morpher, and strapped it to his wrist.

"These morphers are indestructible."

"Meaning they'll never get destroyed," Scorch said.

"Exactly," Shade responded. Thunder then came into the room with the seven Chaos Emeralds in his possession. "Perfect. We got everything we need for bringing back the others."

"Was that your plan, Shade," Thunder asked.

"It was. The only thing we need now is a sorcerer." Jessie then came into the room, causing Shade, Leaf, Scorch, and Thunder to turn their attention toward her.

"What," she asked.

"Speaking of which," Shade said.


	14. Return of the Omega Rangers

Dominic, Thunder, Scorch, Leaf, and Jessie watched as Shade laid the Chaos Emeralds in a circle around Lara and Sonia. After he had laid the final emerald, he began to sketch mystic symbols around the emeralds, Lara, and Sonia.

"There. Done," Shade said as he finished drawing the final symbol. "Now, I just need Jessie to repeat the spell in its original text."

"What spell, Shade," Jessie asked as Shade flipped through the spellbook he had with him.

"This spell," Shade said as he stopped on a page of the spellbook. He handed it to Jessie who read it silently.

"I know this spell. It's simple."

"Then go ahead, Jessie. Do the spell and bring back Sonia and Lara."

"I will," Jessie said before walking over to the circle. She then started reading the spell Shade had picked out. As she read the spell, the circle began to glow and the Chaos Emeralds rose from the floor and started to spin around Sonia and Lara's lifeless bodies.

"Perfect. It's working," Shade whispered as the others stared in awe. After Jessie finished the spell, the symbols disappeared and Sonia and Lara rose up from the floor.

"Shade, you brought us back," Sonia asked as she and Lara got to their feet.

"With a little help from our resident sorceress."

"Thanks, Shade."

"Oh, almost forgot. Lara might need these," Shade said before pulling out Lara's glasses.

"Thanks, Shade," Lara said as she put on her glasses.

"No problem, Lara."

"I saw those shatter as they hit the ground," Dominic said.

"You did, but I used a little of my hedgebat expertise to fix them," Shade said.

"Where's Josh and Manik," Sonia asked.

"You're in luck. You're about to see them brought back to this world." Shade then walked over to the modified camcorder and picked it up along with the replacement spatial armband.

"You three might need these," Shade said as he pulled out the Yellow, Pink, and Silver Omega Morphers. Sonia, Lara, and Dominic picked up their respective morphers and strapped them on. Shade then pulled out the sneakers that was the remains of Josh and Sonic and laid them on the floor. He then backed away, pointed the camcorder at the sneakers, and pressed the rewind button. Sonia, Lara, and Dominic stared as Sonic and Josh were brought back before their eyes. Shade then pressed the play button on the camcorder.

"We're back. We're back," Sonic said.

"Nice job, Shade," Josh said before high-fiving Shade.

"No problem. You were brought back thanks to this."

"Nice."

"And, if my calculations are correct, Manik should be coming back in three, two, one," Shade said before Manik reappeared in the same room as the rest of his team.

"All right! I'm back, baby," Manik said, celebrating his return to the timeline.

"You might need this, Manik." Shade then handed Manik the replacement spatial armband.

"Thanks, Shade."

"No problem. You and Josh might also need these," Shade said as he pulled out the Omega Red and Blue morphers. Manik and Josh grabbed their respective morpher and strapped it to their wrist.

"Why did you bring us back," Josh asked.

"Because Team New Mobotropolis needed us to work alongside them in order to stand any chance of defeating Mecha Rocket. Isn't that right, Thunder?"

"Absolutely right. We needed the Omega Rangers to abet us in our battle against Mecha Rocket. Shade and Dominic couldn't go it alone, so Shade brought you all back to fight as a full team. Now that you're all here, we can begin," Thunder said.

"Then you can count on us, Uncle Thunder."

"Yeah, 'cause we're the Omega Rangers," Manik said.

"Nothing's gonna stop us from defending Mobius," Shade said.

"Whether if the Mobius from the past or the Mobius from our timeline, we'll be there to defend it."

"We're not just about to let some overglorified trash can stop us from protecting our home."

"If anyone threatens our home in any timeline, we'll be there to crush them like the bug they are."

"Red Omega Ranger," Josh called out.

"Blue Omega Ranger!"

"Black Omega Ranger!"

"Yellow Omega Ranger," Sonia called out.

"Pink Omega Ranger," Lara called out.

"Silver Omega Ranger," Dominic called out.

"We are the Omega Rangers, defenders of Mobius! Heroes from the future," Josh, Manik, Shade, Sonia, Lara, and Dominic called out together.


	15. Fall of the Guardian

Mecha Rocket was standing on a hill that overlooked New Mobotropolis. He marveled at the city that would become part of his empire. As he was observing the city, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver walked up to him from behind.

**Knuckles the Echidna, the guardian of Angel Island and the Master Emerald. I'm surprised you came alone.**

"He didn't," Silver said as he and Shadow came up and stood by Knuckles' side.

"That's right. We're here to put an end to your reign of terror," Knuckles said.

"You've been a problem to us too long. It's time we dismantled you," Shadow said.

**You three possess much courage to face me alone. I guess you've already forgotten what had happened to your leader and acting leader.**

"You made a big mistake messing with Team New Mobotropolis, Mecha Rocket! Prepare to go down!" Silver then used his psychokinesis to fly towards Mecha Rocket. However, Mecha Rocket side-stepped to the left, grabbed Silver by his leg, and threw him back.

**You cannot defeat me! I am Mecha Rocket!**

"We'll just see about that." Shadow then formed a Chaos Spear and threw it Mecha Rocket's way. Mecha Rocket caught it and crushed it with his own two hands. He then brought out his armblade.

**My turn. Chaos Blade! **Mecha Rocket's armblade then became coated with the same energy found in Shadow's Chaos Spear. Mecha Rocket ran toward Shadow, who had a Chaos Spear in his hand. Shadow and Mecha Rocket exchanged attacks and stood with their backs against each other. Both waited for the other to fall to the ground in defeat. Mecha Rocket watched as Shadow fell to the ground, eyes closed.

**I guess the Ultimate Lifeform wasn't so ultimate after all. That is quite unfortunate. Now for the other two. **Mecha Rocket then turned towards Silver and Knuckles, who had seen the fall of their ally.

"You'll pay for that," Silver said as he ran towards Mecha Rocket. Before Silver could use his psychokinesis to defeat Mecha Rocket, the latter formed an arrow of pure psychokinetic energy.

"What?!"

"Silver, get outta there!"

**Too late, time traveler! Psychokinetic Arrow! **Mecha Rocket then aimed the arrow at Silver's heart and fired. The arrow hit its mark and Silver's lifeless body crashed into the ground.

"Silver," Knuckles shouted.

**The Ultimate Lifeform has fallen as well as your time traveler friend. Now it's time for you to fall, guardian. **Mecha Rocket and Knuckles then engaged each other in hand-to-hand combat. **Your time has come, guardian. It's time for you to meet you father! **Mecha Rocket then knocked Knuckles back with all his strength. Knuckles landed with his back to a tree.

**You lost two things today, guardian. The first is the game against me.**

"And what's the second thing I've lost?"

**Your life. **Mecha Rocket then brought out his flamethrower and aimed it at Knuckles. **Sayonara, guardian. **Knuckles screamed as he was roasted alive.


	16. Mecha Sally Rises

"I know that Mecha Rocket was seen right in this area," Josh said as he and the other Omega Rangers searched for Mecha Rocket.

"He should be here, Jo. I always trust you to lead us," Manik said.

"Thanks, Manik. I feel better after hearing you say that." Josh then used his chronokinesis to see if Mecha Rocket had been in the area at all. He saw Mecha Rocket leaving after what seemed like a major battle.

"Guys, I saw Mecha Rocket up there," Josh said before running off.

"Jo, wait up!" The others followed Josh and saw Shadow and Silver lying on the ground.

"Josh, are they alive," Sonia asked.

"I'm not sure, Son. Let me check." Josh then walked over to the bodies and checked for a pulse.

"Well?" Josh then turned to the others and shook his head, indicating that Shadow and Silver were both dead.

"No," Sonia whispered. Manik looked beyond the lifeless bodies of Shadow and Silver and saw Knuckles lying against a tree.

"Jo," Manik said, getting Josh's attention.

"Yeah, Manik," Josh asked before Manik pointed to Knuckles. Josh walked over to the tree Knuckles was lying against and checked for any signs of life. He then picked up Knuckles' corpse, slung it over his right shoulder, and walked back to the others.

"Shade, get your dad. Manik, get Uncle Silver. We're going back to the base."

"Wait. What about my dad," Lara asked.

"Sorry, Lara. He didn't make it," Josh said as he walked off.

* * *

"Uncle Frost, Uncle Silver, Uncle Shadow, and Uncle Knux have all fallen by Mecha Rocket's hand. We have to stop Mecha Rocket immediately, Uncle Thunder, before any more lives are taken."

"I must agree with you, Josh. We have to stop this menace before he destroys us all," Thunder said.

"We have to mount a frontal assault if we want to stop Mecha Rocket dead in his tracks. We need to strike at Mecha Rocket's core," Josh said.

"That we do, but we cannot act without the consent of the king."

"I'm afraid that won't be so easy, Thunder," NICOLE said as she materialized.

"And why not," Thunder asked.

"It seems that his family was captured by Mecha Rocket while he was out."

"Unbelievable!"

"I'm afraid so, Josh. Elias had gone alone to meet with Mecha Rocket to discuss terms. He said that no one must get involved," NICOLE said.

"Does that include...," Josh started before NICOLE interrupted him.

"I'm afraid it does, Josh."

"Dang it."

"I'm sorry, Josh. Elias said he didn't want either Team New Mobotropolis or the Omega Rangers to get involved. I'm sorry," NICOLE said.

"It's alright, NICOLE. I'll just tell Sonia and Manik their uncle doesn't want them getting involved. Thanks," Josh said.

"No problem at all, Josh."

"NICOLE, before you go, I have one thing to ask."

"Ask away, Thunder," NICOLE said.

"Have you seen Sally anywhere," Thunder asked.

* * *

Sally was on board the reconstructed Death Egg. He was looking for her brother, who was meeting with Mecha Rocket to discuss the terms of his family's release.

"I just hope you're a robot of your word," Elias said.

**I am, Elias. Trust me. **Elias was unaware of Mecha Rocket's fingers being crossed behind his back. After Elias had handed over the crown to him, he would then roboticize Elias and the rest of his family.

"You better not planning to do something to me."

**I'm not. You worry too much, my king. **Sally watched from outside and knew she had to put a stop to this before it was too late.

"Fight fire with fire," Sally said to herself before running off. She ran all the way to where the Arctic and Downunda Freedom Fighters were roboticized. She walked over to the control panel and set the machine for an automatic roboticization. After she had it set, she then walked into one of the cases and prepared herself.

"Please let this work."

* * *

A contract was the only thing separating Elias and Mecha Rocket from each other. Once Elias signed his name on the bottom line, the Kingdom of Acorn will belong to Mecha Rocket.

**If you would sign on the dotted line, Elias, your family will be turned back over to you and all of you can walk away safely.**

"Okay. I just hope you're not about to go back on your word," Elias said.

**I would never do that. I respect you too much. **Before Elias could give away the kingdom to Mecha Rocket, two blades cut a hole in the steel wall. Mecha Rocket turned to see Mecha Sally standing there.

**WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! YOU CAN'T BE HERE!**

**And yet I am. You've met your match, Rocket. Prepare to fall.**


	17. Mecha Rocket VS Mecha Sally

A contract was the only thing separating Elias and Mecha Rocket from each other. Once Elias signed his name on the bottom line, the Kingdom of Acorn will belong to Mecha Rocket.

**If you would sign on the dotted line, Elias, your family will be turned back over to you and all of you can walk away safely.**

"Okay. I just hope you're not about to go back on your word," Elias said.

**I would never do that. I respect you too much. **Before Elias could give away the kingdom to Mecha Rocket, two blades cut a hole in the steel wall. Mecha Rocket turned to see Mecha Sally standing there.

**WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! YOU CAN'T BE HERE!**

**And yet I am. You've met your match, Rocket. Prepare to fall. **Enraged, Mecha Rocket flipped the table and marched over to Mecha Sally.

**You think you can defeat me?! Think again! **Mecha Rocket then punched Mecha Sally with all his strength and knocked her back to the room Sally was last in before roboticizing herself.

**No other automaton can match the might of Mecha Rocket! Not even you!**

**Then I guess you've never gone up against someone like me.**

**No matter the foe, I will always come out victorious! I AM MECHA ROCKET!**

**Doesn't mean I can't try to stop you. **Mecha Sally then used her rocket boosters to deliver a devastating punch to Mecha Rocket and knocked him to the floor.

**You'll pay for that!**

"Sally, is that you?"

**It is. Now free the others and get out of here. It's too dangerous. **Elias ran off to rescue the rest of his family while Mecha Rocket and Mecha Sally continued to fight.

**You can't defeat me! I am invincible!**

**We'll just see about that. **Mecha Sally then looked around for anything she could use against Mecha Rocket. She saw a pipe that could be used as a weapon, ran over to it, and pulled it out of its place. As a result of pulling the pipe out of its place, steam started flowing out and enveloped the entire room.

**You can't hide forever, Sally! I can find you!**

**I'd like to see you try!**

**You'll be sorry you'd ever messed with Mecha Rocket! **Mecha Rocket then activated his internal scanner and searched the entire room for his opponent. He found her behind him, about to strike.

**Big mistake. **Mecha Rocket then turned around, kicked the pipe out of Mecha Sally's hand, and knocked her away. He grabbed the pipe as it came down and crushed it like a soda can. **I told you you'd be sorry for messing with me. **Mecha Rocket then drew his armblade and held it against Mecha Sally's neck. **Any last words before you fall by my blade, princess? **Mecha Sally looked behind her and saw an electrical panel she could use to her advantage.

**Yeah. I bet my demise will be a real shock to the others! **Mecha Sally then used all her strength to kick Mecha Rocket into the electrical panel. Mecha Rocket howled in pain as the electricity surged through him. Mecha Rocket slid down the wall while Mecha Sally stood over him. Before she could leave, Mecha Rocket came back on and looked at her.

**Sally? Is that you?**

**Rocket, are you back?**

**Yeah, I am.**

**Are you okay?**

**No. I killed Frost, Knux, Shadow, and Silver. I killed my own best friend, Sal. I can't go back there. It'll just bring back painful memories.**

**I understand, hon. I'll just say the Death Egg exploded again and you were caught in the blast.**

**Thanks, darling. I knew you'd understand.**

**Goodbye, Rocket the Hedgehog.**

**Goodbye, Sally Acorn. **Rocket then cut a hole in the wall of the room and flew out of the Death Egg to begin his life of solitude.

"Sally, let's go. I got the rest of our family," Elias said as he stepped into the room.

**Go. I'll be there once I change back.**

"Be careful."

**I will. **Elias and the rest of the royal family left while Sally de-roboticized herself. As she was about to leave, she looked back at the hole Mecha Rocket had made.

"Goodbye," Sally said before leaving the room.


	18. Mecha Rocket Returns

**Doomed to live like this. Doomed to be a cold, heartless machine forever. This is my punishment and I have to live with it. **Mecha Rocket muttered to himself as he sat by the shore of a lake. He looked up at the sky and thought about the Death Egg. He sighed as memories rushed through his head: killing Frost, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Shade, Lara, Manik, and even his own son. He wasn't proud of what he had done as Mecha Rocket and he wasn't about to continue his conquest of Mobius. He was going to live the rest of his days in solitude, far away from everyone else. He couldn't live with himself after remembering the lives he had taken away. Unknown to him, a white furred wolf with pure white eyes was sneaking up behind him. Her name was Luna and she was about to change Mecha Rocket back to what he was before.

"You're not about to turn good just like that, Rocket. You'll bring the princess to me," she said as she walked up to Mecha Rocket. Rocket was too busy looking at his reflection in the lake to notice Luna walking up to him.

* * *

"Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Jet, Storm, Wave, Cyan," Shade said as he laid the Chaos Emeralds in a circle around Frost, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver. "Once this is done, Team New Mobotropolis will be at full strength once again." The Chaos Emeralds picked themselves up from the ground and so did the lifeless bodies of Frost, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver. Once the Chaos Emeralds had stopped floating, Silver was the first one to rise up from the floor.

"What happened," he asked, dazed.

"You're back, Silver. That's what happened," Manik said.

"That's good," Frost said as he, Knuckles, and Shadow got up from the floor. Frost looked around and didn't see Rocket in the room at all. "Where's Rocket?"

"Sally can explain that after she gets back from a meeting with her parents," Sonia said.

* * *

"So, if you accept, I'd like Rocket to become the King of Mobius in the future with me by his side," Sally said.

"What do you think, Elias," Max asked.

"I think Rocket will make a great king. Sally cares about him a lot as well. I'm sure they'll rule Mobius perfectly," Elias responded.

"Then it's settled. Rocket will be the King of Mobius if he will accept the responsibilities the title brings."

"I'm sure he will. He's a hero after all. He accepts responsibility well."

"Rocket better not make an embarrassment of the Kingdom of Acorn," Max said.

"I promise you he will not," Sally said before the wall of the room exploded. As the dust cleared, Sally, Alicia, Elias, and Max saw Mecha Rocket enter the room.

**Hello, Sally. I trust our last encounter was amusing for you.**

"Rocket? Why are you doing this?"

**I don't know who you are referring to. I am Mecha Rocket and I've come to bring to my master. **Mecha Rocket then grabbed Sally by the waist and hauled her off.

"Let her go!" Mecha Rocket aimed a missile straight at Max and fired. Alicia pushed Max out of the way before the missile hit its target. During the chaos, Mecha Rocket was able to fly off with his prisoner in his grasp.


	19. Rocket's Return

Mecha Rocket used his rocket boosters to fly across the sky. He looked around for the location to meet with his master.

"Let go of me," Sally demanded.

**Never. I was ordered to bring you to the master and I won't let the mission be ruined by the likes of you.**

"What happened to you, Rocket? I thought that shock was enough to bring you back."

**Then you were wrong in your assumption. Rocket truly is dead and I have taken his place in the world. **Mecha Rocket descended as he saw Luna on the ground.

"Excellent. You have brought me what I wanted: Princess Sally Acorn," she said as Mecha Rocket handed Sally over to her.

**You are welcome, master. Now for another surprise. **Mecha Rocket then shut down mysteriously, leaving Sally and Luna confused on what had happened.

**Hey, Sal. **Sally and Luna turned around to see the true Mecha Rocket come out from the shadows with a controller in his hands.

"What?! That's impossible!"

"Rocket."

**It's me, Sal. The real me.**

"This can't be! I captured you and turned you into my personal servant," Luna said.

**That's what I wanted you to think. In reality, it was just a replica of myself. Whether I'm a Mobian or a Robian, I'm still one step ahead of evil.**

"But the voice was so convincing."

**I made it that way. I was the one behind this whole thing. It was just one big setup for you.**

"I'll get you if it's the last thing I do, Rocket the Hedgehog," Luna said before releasing Sally and running off. Mecha Rocket helped Sally up from the ground and dusted her off.

**Are you okay, Sally? I did what I had to.**

"I'm not mad at you. In fact, what you did was heroic. One other reason you'll be taking the throne of Mobius in the future," Sally said.

**Wait. Is this going where I think it's going?**

"It is. I talked with my parents and my brother. They're all for you becoming king later on in your life."

**Thanks, Sal. You're the best.**

"Of course I am," Sally said.

**Come on. We should get back so Thunder can see if he can reverse this.**

"We should."

**You better hold on, Sal. This may be one dangerous ride for you.**

"I can handle it," Sally said as Rocket scooped her up into his arms.

**Are you sure you can handle the flight home?**

"Of course I am. I'm the Princess of Mobius after all."

**Can't argue with you there 'cause I just can't. **Rocket then activated his rocket boosters and flew him and Sally all the way back to New Mobotropolis.

* * *

Thunder was scanning Mecha Rocket to see if his roboticization couldn't be reversed.

**Well? What's the verdict, Thunder?**

"It seems that your roboticization can be reversed. If you would step inside the de-roboticization chamber," Thunder said.

**If it means becoming flesh and blood again, I'm all for it. **Rocket then walked over to the de-roboticization chamber, walked inside, and waited for Thunder to start the process.

"Let the de-roboticization commence!" Thunder then pulled down the lever that powered up the chamber and watched as it lit up with power. Inside, steel changed back to skin and optics became eyes. Once Rocket was successfully de-roboticized, the chamber shut down and he stepped out.

"I'm back. I'm back," Rocket said as he looked at himself.

"You truly are, Rocket. Nice to have you back," Thunder said.

"It's nice to be back, Thunder." Rocket then walked over to Sally, who was astounded to see Rocket in his true form.

"You're back," Sally said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I am, Sal. I am," Rocket responded as tears formed in Sally's eyes.


End file.
